Worries of a Father to be
by TeeMurdaa
Summary: Yuffie and Vincent are to be parents, Vincent's worried he's not cut out for it, he's a monster they can't be fathers, or can they?


_A/N __this is my first one-shot, but you guys have the option to let me know if you want it continued. This is also my first Final Fantasy story I hope you like it. R&R._

There wasn't a time that Vincent could recall that he didn't love the Wutai ninja, she just grew on him. She had indeed blossomed into a grand white rose, maturing tremendously, not just in her physical appearances, but into a young lady with a loving personality. He always had slightly more feelings towards her, whether it was care, concern, or the instinct to protect her. One time in particular stands out in his mind every time she gets hurt, when he almost lost her to Nero's darkness, when she almost left him. It was then that he realized he had strong feelings for her, she was his happiness and without her, he would have nothing left to live for. He had also noticed the slight blush she began to have when around him, and her shyness. It was from Tifa that he found out the Ninja had developed a crush on him. Vincent was very pleased to hear, a little scared at the same time, getting use to having feelings toward someone again was new, but all familiar. However he was a monster he hadn't been in love since he was a Turk, before he was test subject, it was a relief though he enjoyed having a felling more than just hate. Vincent just didn't want to hurt her, he couldn't hurt her, and she could be with someone better. Going through day by day was a challenge, he had to restrain himself from moving that piece of hair that fell in her eyesight when she wasn't looking, or laying his good hand on the small of her back at times. But somehow, somehow the white rose had enough and cracked one day at him.

"_Dammit Vincent, I thought you liked me, you make it seem like it with the way you act. I can't stand by any longer waiting for something that might not happen" she yelled throwing her hands stifling to her side._

"…"

"_Well, say something!" Yuffie shouted getting frustrated._

"_Yuffie, I…"_

"_I just don't understand," tears formed in her silver eyes and rolled down her cheek, "Am I not good enough?"_

_She was more than enough, she was everything._

_Looking down he couldn't see her cry, the hurt he was causing her, he wanted to hold her and tell her how he really felt as he whipped away her tears._

"_I love you Vincent" _

_Lifting his head up to get a good look into her tears filled eyes, she searched for something in his and found nothing putting her head down._

"_I love you too."_

_She snapped her head up, "what?" she whispered._

"_You heard me; I said I love you too." He closed the gap between them and took her face between his hand and claw and crashed his lips upon hers. It took her a few to respond, and then moved her lips with his._

Vincent POV

"Vinnie," called a distant voice.

"Vincent?"

"Hn?" I mumbled returning from my thoughts

"Are you alright, you've been so strange lately?" She asked from next to me on the bed

"Hm"

"Vincent, something's wrong you're "hning" again, talk to me.

"Yuffs, I…"

"Yes," she asked taking my hand in hers.

"I don't know if I can do this?"

"Be a father you mean?" she questioned

I nodded my head in agreement

"Aww Vinnie, you'll be a great father, I just know it! You have nothing to worry about" she smiled at me

Reaching over I brought her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her putting my head into her neck, "But I do"

"And what is that?" she asked playing with my hair

"Im, a monster, I have claws, you can't baby proof claws!"

She snapped up to look at me, she hated when I called myself that.

"Vinnie," she said softly

"…"

"Vinnie," she repeated

"Vincent look at me!"

I looked up with defeat

"You are not a monster Vince, believe me when I say it. A monster can't possibly have as big of a heart as you do. And the claw well it won't be easy at first and I'm aware of that, but we'll deal with it and get through it when the time comes. I trust you."

Sighing I put my forehead against hers, "Okay"

"Vincent, I love you remember that."

I pulled her towards me to kiss her deeply, "I love you too" I saw her eyes sparkle.

"Now lets get to sleep shall we, this mother to be has had enough I am whipped out,"

I pulled the covers up over us and wrapped me arm around my perfect white rose kissing her on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Yuffie."

She responded with a tight squeeze on my arm and snuggling closer.

_**A/N**__ okay so did you guys like it? Lemme know _


End file.
